Mentiras
by Lilian Grey Tonks
Summary: Porque para obtener lo que quieres a veces no debes decir la verdad
1. La Recompensa

Era una noche fría, los fuertes vientos daban señal que pronto llovería; en una casa oscura y vieja, la reunión de mortífagos acaba de terminar.

-Acércate Severus- siseó como acostumbraba, el aludido hizo inmediatamente lo pedido.

-¿Mi señor?- inclinó la cabeza.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo con Harry, me has mantenido informado muy bien, sin que nadie sospeche, siempre fiel a mi- con esto Snape agradeció inclinando nuevamente su cabeza – Bellatrix me pidió que cuando ataquemos Hogwarts le deje a los de Huffelpuff, les odia; Malfoy pidió protección para su familia en cualquier momento y un puesto elevado en Ministerio, la mayoría ha pedido algo hasta Colagusano, su mano de plata; y tu unos de mis más activos servidores no has pedido aún, acaso no deseas algo-

A su mente acudió el recuerdo de Lilly Potter.

-Eso era algo inevitable- respondió la lúgubre voz de Lord Voldemort sin duda estaba usando Legeremancia, Snape se recriminó interiormente, pero usando ya Oclumancia- Pide otra cosa-

Lo pensó en silencio y parecía que no estaba haciendo nada, sin embargo lo estaba pensando, quería deshacerse de él desde hace tiempo, pero hasta ese momento no había tenido una oportunidad; y ahora se le presentaba en charola de plata.

-En la comunidad de Hombres-Lobo liderada por Greyback, está un nuevo integrante- habló por fin después de la larga meditación.

-Si, se me lo comentó-

-Quiero que no regresé al Mundo Mágico, pero no quiero que lo mate- Voldemort le vio con desconfianza- Quiero que sufra en ese ambiente, se que lo detesta pero no hay otro lugar en que lo acepten, no quiero que salga jamás de ahí-

-Muy bien Severus, yo hablaré con Fenrir y le haré saber tu petición; antes que te retires necesito un favor de tu parte-

-Lo que sea Mi Señor-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ahora Severus, nos dirá sobre su última junta con Voldemort- todos en la cocina de Grimmauld Place lo miraron expectantes, incluyendo a esa pelirrosa, pero trató de no desviar su mirada hacia ella.

-Con su nueva alianza con los Hombres- Lobo- y dirigió brevemente sus ojos a Remus, que no se dejó ganar y le sostuvo la vista- Pidió a Fenrir Greyback mayor discreción y pruebas de lealtad para los integrantes de su clan, tanto los que ya tienen varios años con él, como los nuevos; una de sus medidas será no dejarlos salir una vez dentro del Clan- Dumbledore se levantó y giró su cuerpo a Remus.

-¿Has notado algún cambio en Greyback, Remus?-

-Si, es verdad, sobre esa nueva disposición Greyback, ha visto a todos de manera muy extraña- "Por no decir que a Mi me ve de manera extraña" pensó.

-Gracias Remus y Severus, ahora continuaremos con las guardias en Hogsmade- prosiguió el Profesor Dumbledore.

Al terminar la reunión, Remus fue con Tonks a la biblioteca; Snape disimuladamente se había acomodado a hablar con el Profesor en una cerca de una puerta que daba a aquel lugar.

-Remus no vayas, por favor- oyó la voz entrecortada de Nymphadora.

-Dora por favor entiende, debo hacerlo, soy el único que puede- después de esto salió de la biblioteca y se fue; al poco tiempo los Weasley también se fueron y cuando salía Tonks de la Biblioteca él la interceptó.

-A veces se confunde el deber con la cobardía-

-¡Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas- le espetó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y se fue furiosa pero triste a su habitación.

"Solo es cuestión de tiempo" pensó.


	2. Volverte a Ver

Nadie podía entender cómo se sentía en esos momentos; era una mezcla de asco, rencor, enojo; sostenía con mucha fuerza su varita, tenía ganas de en un momento de descuido podría mandarle una avada, si lo deseaba con toda su alma; desquitarse de una vez por todas, aquellas maldades que le hicieron cuando niño.

Estar ahí era contra su voluntad, y lo hacía solamente por Harry, bueno ni por él, por Lily; todo esto por ella: ser doble espía, mentir, estar en la casa de la persona más desagradable para él; pero por ella, valía la pena.

Aunque el sentimiento de molestia era mutuo, pues Sirius Black también le aborrecía con todo su ser desde los días en el colegio; y luego ese Lupin también amigo de Black y Potter, al igual que todos de ese grupo se creía demasiado cuando no era nada, el sabia la verdad Lupin era licántropo y no entendía porque le habían dado la oportunidad de estar en la escuela; les odiaba a todos, cada uno de esos Merodeadores le habían herido de algún modo; y ahora pasaba de nuevo.

Su ex alumna Nymphadora Tonks Black, metamorfómaga que acostumbraba llevar su cabello de un llamativo color rosa, estaba en la biblioteca hablando con él, mejor dicho discutiendo con él; lo hacían desde hace un par de meses, ella le quería y el la despreciaba y lo peor por cosas estúpidas, aunque estaba de acuerdo con él, era viejo para ella y peligroso y tampoco le podría ofrecer nada un bueno para nada como él; y se rio pensando que el sí podría hacerla feliz, tenía un buen trabajo y no poseía ninguna maldición más que ser un doble espía; Lupin tenía su misma edad, pero eso que importaba, con el era diferente.

La chica era bonita, no lo podía negar, torpe, mala en pociones, pero aun así inteligente y siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar, " Como Lily" recordó de repente aquellos ojos verdes, sus cabellos pelirrojos y su sonrisa, la forma en que decía su nombre todo aun estaba ahí en su mente, dolorosamente guardado; cuando un golpe que le sacó le hizo volver a la tierra.

-Oh perdón profesor no fue mi intención no lo vi- sonrió una chica que llevaba ahora su cabello de un color café un poco opaco, odiaba ese nuevo color en ella porque sabía que era por ese Lupin; pero aun así era hermosa.

-Debería tener más cuidado Srita. Nymphadora-

-Es Tonks, solo Tonks-

-Ya no es un problema que se lastime usted sino que lastime a los demás Nymphadora- y le gustaba molestarla, por lo menos era la única forma de estar hablando con ella, ahora que ya no era su alumna no podía hablarle en cualquier momento.

-Cállate Quejicus, no puedes hablarle así a mi sobrina y menos en mi casa-

-Tu sobrina debería fijarse por dónde camina, pero al parecer la imprudencia es de familia, ¿No Black?-

-Quejicus- gruñó

-Sirius ya, por favor, vamos a cenar- le tomó del brazo y habló de manera cansada y triste.

No había otra forma de estar con ella, y era lo peor porque sabía que la hería con sus comentarios.

Tanto tiempo sin verla, 3 años cambian a las personas, tenia aun sus defectos de joven, pero todas sus cualidades se habían magnificado; y un nuevo obstáculo, siempre en su vida había complicaciones, pero ahora no sería un espectador mas, no podía perder a otra persona querida por él.

Pero ¿En qué momento había dejado de pensar en Nymphadora como compañera de la Orden y comenzó a pensar en ella como mujer?, esta pregunta invadía su mente cada vez que sus ojos iban a posar en ella.

Ahora estaba más dispuesto que nunca a hacer cualquier cosa porque ella estuviera con él, después de ver como ese le había vuelto a destrozar su corazón no podía más, aquel no merecía ni siquiera ser nombrado en los labios de la chica, y pronto ella solo diría su nombre.


	3. Dulces Sensaciones Parte 1

Para personas como ellos parecía que amar y ser amado estaba prohibido:

Uno estaba maldito desde pequeño y estaba consciente del daño que podía causar, por lo que se había prometido nunca lastimar a nadie aun a el mismo le doliese, y pensó que alejándose de ella lograría ahorrarle un sufrimiento innecesario y pasajero, pero una parte de él sabía que al marcharse no evitaba nada.

El otro había perdido a la única persona que se había interesado en el, que en algunos momentos le defendió y él le dio la espalda de una manera cruel, ¿Por qué? Quizás por un orgullo guardado en el, celos y envidia, pues notaba como Lilly se iba enamorando poco a poco de una de las personas más detestables que había conocido: James Potter; que junto a su grupo de amigos igual de estúpidos que él, lo molestaban.

Sin embargo, llegaron los verdaderos tiempos difíciles, sobre ellos se erguía una guerra, y por un momento en su cabezo comenzó a formarse la idea de que lo mejor era estar del lado más poderoso, así conoció al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; luego esa profecía que lo cambio todo, ella aparecía de nuevo en su vida, la verdad nunca había desparecido, y estaba en peligro, ella y la familia que había formado se veía amenazada.

Si parecía que tenía una maldición encima más dominante que el Imperius, más dolorosa que un Cruciatus, y más mortal que el Avada, comenzaba a sentir algo y más obstáculos se cernían ante él.

Acércate más, quiero mostrarte lo que me gustaría hacer.

Ya tenía el plan, solo faltaba el momento indicado para ponerlo en marcha, y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Severus ¿Que informes tienes de Voldemort?-

-Por ahora está reuniendo fuerzas en Albania, su antiguo escondite-

-¿Ha comentado algo sobre Fenrir o su cambio de actitud con los nuevos integrantes?- sin duda había usa legeremens con Nymphadora.

- Lo mismo Profesor, no deja que ninguno se ausenté ni en Luna Llena, y parece que no cambiará en un tiempo- con el rabillo del ojo pude ver como ella mordía sus labios rosas, y en su cara puede apreciar cómo se preocupaba por ese Lupin, su cabello había dejado de ser de ese característico rosa chillón y había pasado a ser de un horrible café opaco y reseco, siempre le veía muy pensativa y melancólica.

La reunión de la orden pasó sin más preguntas, y yo me mantuve a una distancia adecuada de ella, estaba decaída.

-Querida ¿Segura que estas bien?-

- Si, son las misiones que me quitan el sueño reparador- entonces Kingsley entró muy molesto a la casa, tenía que cubrir su trabajo en el Ministerio y por eso se había retrasado.

-Es el colmo – azotó un ejemplar del Profeta sobre la mesa del comedor- Esto es infame, y el Ministro solo les ayuda en sus mentiras-

En letras grandes la primer pagina rezaba "Ministro teme por la salud mental del profesorado en Hogwarts" pag 2.

"El Ministro Cornelius Fudge admite tener ligeras preocupaciones en relación con el Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore: Albus cree firmemente en un recuerdo triste, lo cual es lamentable, pues debemos velar por la seguridad de los niños alumnos de esta escuela.

La maestra Dolores Umbridge que imparte la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, también nos habló de estos detalles dentro del profesorado, a algunos llegó incluso a calificarlos de incompetentes para dar la materia cabalmente haciendo hincapié en los profesores de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación y los ex profesores de DCAO: Es increíble que se haya puesto en riesgo la integridad de nuestro alumnos al tener como profesor a dos híbridos, un semigigante y un licántropo…"

Con esto último no pude contener las ganas de ver su rostro y noté que sus ojos brillaban por la presencia de lagrimas que se negaban a salir, se apartó ligeramente de la multitud y en unos segundos en los que aparté mi vista soslayada de su persona, estaba en los brazos de Black a unos centímetros del suelo, aparentemente había perdido el conocimiento.

-Sabía que estaba mal, toda esta semana ha estado como perdida- habló preocupada la Sra. Weasley, tratando de controlarme me mantuve al margen de la situación mientras todos se amontonaron alrededor de ella, fingí leer el diario pero escuchaba de lo que murmuraban los demás.

- Creo que la Srita. Tonks necesitará descansar antes de volver a alguna misión, no hay duda que está en un mal estado, ¿Molly sería mucho pedir que le cuidarás un tiempo?-

-Por supuesto que no-

-Severus también necesitaré tu ayuda con algunas pociones re establecedoras para la joven- asentí con la cabeza, y observé que Black me miraba fastidiado, no me importo en lo absoluto, me divertía incluso molestarlo con algo tan mínimo.

Tu siéntate ahora, relájate, que yo cuidare de ti

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó adolorida

-Se desmayó- contesté con mi seriedad natural

-Me duele la cabeza-

-Si sigue moviéndose le dolerá Nymphadora, puede quedarse quieta- a veces ella me sacaba de mis casillas

- No me diga así, y si tanto le molesta puede dejarme-

-Si no lo hago por usted, el Profesor Dumbledore me dejo a cargo de usted, así que callase y descanse- le entregué un vaso y ella me miró desconfiada, todo este tiempo había vagado en sus pensamientos la mayoría dedicados a _ese, _por lo que al ver en mi mente proyectos sus pensamientos de ese instante no pude contenerme de responder una pregunta que no había sido expuesta- No sea insensata Nymphadora, sería una tontería y un desperdicio gastar unos buenos ingredientes en un veneno para usted- ella volteó contrariada, y bebió la poción de un trago.

-¡Que porquería!-

-¿Esperaba ponche?- sonreía maliciosamente; no era el mejor comienzo, pero ahora estaría más cerca de ella.

Dulces Sensanciones….

Infiltrándose


	4. Dulces sensaciones Parte 2

**Será lento, hazlo a mi manera, mantén tu vista en mí**

Que impotencia sentía al saber que él estaba sufriendo y que yo no podía hacer nada, para mejorar la situación, por el contrario parecía que yo la empeoraba.

No pude evitar sentirme mal cuando Snape explicó a la Orden que ese de Fenrir no dejaría salir a ningún miembro, incluido Remus; pero el colmo fue escuchar las tonterías del Profeta y a esa estúpida del Ministerio: Dolores Umbridge, era por personas tan intolerantes como ella, que Remus se sentía ajeno, por decirlo de manera bonita.

Si la hubiese tenido frente a mí, y si yo hubiera estado en mejor condición sin duda habría terminado en Azkaban, pero no era el caso y en un segundo mis parpados eran demasiado pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos, y mis piernas perdían su fuerza, un ligero temblor me llevo en instantes al suelo, sin embargo alguien me sujetó por atrás.

Con la mente aun nublada desperté en una de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place.

-¿Qué me pasó?- pero que pregunta más inteligente había hecho, creí yo a la nada, pero estaba acompañada y no de la mejor persona.

-Se desmayó- contestó con su tono serio y amargado.

-Me duele la cabeza- aparentemente mi boca no estaba conectada con mi cerebro.

-Si sigue moviéndose le dolerá Nymphadora, ¿puede quedarse quieta?- iba vomitar por escuchar mi horrible nombre.

- No me diga así, y si tanto le molesta puede dejarme- y por mi podría largarse hasta el otro lado del mundo.

-Si no lo hago por usted, , así que callase y descanse- recordé, para mi mala suerte, mis días en Hogwarts cuando él era mi profesor, cada vez que estropeaba con mi torpeza alguna poción y me miraba con ojos asesinos, de esa manera me miraba ahora, y lo más prudente que podía hacer era cerrar la boca y tomar el contenido del vaso que me había entregado, pero ¿Y si tenía veneno?, como me sentía, el envenenarme no sonaba tan mal, su rostro apareció en mi mente nuevamente - No sea insensata Nymphadora, sería una tontería y un desperdicio gastar unos buenos ingredientes en un veneno para usted- volteé hacia él, ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Había usado Legeremens conmigo? ¿Tan mal estaba que ya ni siquiera sabia cuando entraban en mi mente? Mejor era tomar esa poción y de un solo trago mejor.

-¡Que porquería!- era peor que los remedios de Pomfrey.

-¿Esperaba ponche?- Esas palabras rasposas y sarcásticas salieron de su boca, burlarse de mí, en mis narices, ¡Como lo detestaba!; para consuelo mío a los pocos minutos el se fue; en mis pensamientos repetí este último encuentro con él, "el Profesor Dumbledore me dejo a cargo de usted" es decir que estaría conmigo ¿Cuánto tiempo?

No era bueno que él estuviera tanto en Grimmauld Place, tan cerca de Harry; en un tiempo él había sido Mortifago y ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan fácilmente; al menos yo no las olvidaría; fijaría ahora toda mi atención en él, parecía que de esta convivencia desagradable podría sacar algo de provecho y quien sabe tal vez lograría distraerme un poco de los que por el momento eran los pensamientos más abundantes en mis recuerdos.


	5. Necesidades

_**Tu reacción a mi acción es lo que quería ver**_

Es tonto, cansado y repetitivo, darle una y mil vueltas al asunto, con esto había logrado lo que quería: que estuviera de lejos de él.

Por el momento mi única distracción son las misiones, como esta en Hogsmade y cuidar de Harry cuyo tren precisamente acaba de llegar; ver tantos niños me hace recordar a mis días en Hogwarts cuando no tenía que preocuparme por cosas absurdas; 5 minutos nada, 10 minutos y nada, no veía a Harry por ningún lado, y ya habían salido Hermione y Ron; lo mejor sería buscarlo; y antes de entrar a los compartimientos del tren, salió mi querido primo Draco, ya estaba al tanto de la antipatía que tenían él y Harry, así que esto solo podía significar problemas.

Recorrí uno a uno los compartimentos del tren rápidamente, de un momento a otro la locomotora comenzaría su marcha nuevamente; hasta que por fin lo encontré tirado, cubierto por su capa invisible, tenía la nariz rota y estaba el efecto del hechizo Petrificus Totallus.

_- ¿Qué hay Harry?- _El contrahechizo de color rojo salió de mi varita, y entonces Harry puedo moverse otra vez-_ Más vale que salgamos de aquí rápido, vamos, saltemos-_ El tren había comenzado a moverse, y tuvimos que salir de manera brusca por la puerta; si era torpe en el aire lo era mas y no pude evitar caerme de sentón.

_- ¿Quién lo hizo?-_aunque ya tenía una idea de quien lo había hecho, era mejor confirmar.

_- Draco Malfoy – dijo amargamente. – Gracias por… bueno…_

_- No hay problema – _por más que lo intentaba no podía formar una sonrisa decente en mi boca_ – Te puedo arreglar la nariz si te quedas quieto "Episkey"-_

_-¡Muchas gracias!_

_- Será mejor que te pongas de nuevo esa capa y podremos caminar hacia la escuela- _Antes de la partida de Remus, el aspecto de mi patronus había cambiado considerablemente a lo que era anteriormente.

_- ¿Eso es un Patronus? – preguntó Harry._

_- Sí, estoy enviando un aviso al castillo de que te tengo, o se preocuparán. Vamos, será mejor que no tardemos- _Traté de restarle importancia, pues sabia dentro de mí que él había mostrado interés en la forma de mi nuevo Patronus.

_- ¿Cómo me encontraste?-_

_- Me di cuenta de que no bajaste del tren y sabía que tenías esa capa. Pensé que quizá te ocultabas por alguna razón. Cuando vi las persianas corridas en un compartimiento, creí que debería revisar-_

_- Pero qué estás haciendo aquí, de cualquier modo – preguntó Harry._

_- Me estoy quedando en Hogsmeade por el momento, para dar a la escuela una protección extra – _

_- ¿Eres sólo tu quien está en Hogsmeade, o…?_

_- No, Proudfoot, Savage, y Dawlish están también aquí-_

_- Dawlish, ¿Ese auror a quien Dumbledore atacó el año pasado?_

_- Así es-_

De ahí en más el camino no fue muy animado, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenia ánimos de hablar; al llegar frente a las puertas del castillo Harry intento por varios medios entrar, pero era inútil, con lo acontecido el Profesor había incrementado la seguridad en la Escuela; pero no tuvimos que esperar mucho para ver a lo lejos una luz que se acercaba poco a poco.

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo con desdén, sacando su varita y golpeando una vez el candado, para que las cadenas se enrollaran hacia atrás y las rejas se abrieran. – Que agradable que hayas aparecido, Potter, aunque evidentemente has decidido que el atuendo de la túnica de la escuela disminuiría tu apariencia-_ En ese momento pensé que lo amargado no se le quitaría nunca.

_- No pude cambiarme, no tenía mi…- empezó a decir Harry, pero Snape lo calló._

_- No hay necesidad de esperar Nymphadora, Potter está… más que… seguro en mis manos-_

_- Esperaba que Hagrid obtuviera el mensaje – _Si hubiera tenido la fuerza y el control en mi metamorfosis estoy segura que mi cabello se habría vuelto de un color rojo encendido.

_- Hagrid estaba retrasado para el banquete de inicio de cursos, igual que Potter, así que lo tomé yo en su lugar. Y de paso, - haciéndose hacia atrás para permitir a Harry que pasara.- Estaba interesado en ver tu nuevo Patronus- _Mi mente se pasó en blanco por un momento.

_Cerró la puerta en _mi_ cara con un ruidoso golpe y volvió a pegarle al candado con su varita, para que las cadenas regresaran a su lugar._

_- Creo que estaba mejor el anterior – la malicia en su voz era inequívoca – El nuevo se ve débil-_

_- Buenas noches – le gritó Harry sobre su hombro, cuando caminaba con Snape de regreso a la escuela. – Gracias por… todo._

_- Nos vemos, Harry- _

Lo odio, lo odio, ¿Cómo Dumbledore puede pensar que es confiable si es tan…tan irritante? Tuve que guardar mi enojo y volver a Hogsmade, se hacía cada vez mas tarde y aun tenía rondas de vigilancia que hacer.

Estaba en mi despacho arreglando las cosas de mi primera clase, cuando noté que me hacían falta algunos ingredientes, y al no tener mañana tiempo, me obligado a ir, antes que al banquete, a la casa de Hagrid.

Molesto llegué a su casucha en los terrenos y justo cuando me disponía a llamar a la puerta, un destello plateado apareció a un lado mi; aunque tenía un toque sombrío fue lo suficiente brillante para que el semigigante saliera de su casa y entonces contemplé con mayor curiosidad aquel Patronus, de forma tan rara; pero cuando el mensaje salió supe a quien pertenecía; la sangre me hirvió por dentro, como podía pensar tanto en eso que hasta su patronus había cambiado, era estúpido y sin sentido; no pude escuchar con atención lo que decía, y fue hasta que Hagrid me pidió fuera a la entrada del castillo por Potter, cuando reaccioné.

Después de pedirle mis ingredientes, fui en dirección a la puerta principal, y en el camino meditaba las palabras que intercambiaría con ella, pero ¿Como hablarle de manera que no fuera sarcástica e hiriente frente a Potter? Si lo hacía de una forma que el no conociera, podría sospechar de lo que sentía, por otro lado si le hablaba así a Nymphadora me detestaría más de lo que ya lo ha de hacer.

Al final escogí por mantenerme normal y serio; mas como lo había previsto ella estaba enojada por mis comentarios; de cierta manera sentía que tenía que pedirle perdón, pero esto era algo que deseche inmediatamente era algo bajo y humillante y no estaba acostumbrado a eso, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

********************Visita a Hogsmade****Una semana después*******************

Podría ser bien la primera vez como profesor que quería ir al pueblo, ella estaría en vigilancia hasta Navidad, tendría tiempo de sobra para verla y hablarle, quizás en mejor modo.

Se hospedaba en Tres Escobas, y no sería extraño que yo llegase a pedir una bebida; al entrar pude distinguir el cabello descolorido y seco que últimamente acostumbraba traer, me senté en una mesa alejada de ella, pero desde la que la podía ver perfectamente; por un momento estuve tentado a ir más cerca de ella, pero de un instante a otro el establecimiento se lleno de alumnos del colegio, incluso de mi casa, por lo que mantuve mi lugar.

Pacientemente espere, a que se fuese vaciado el lugar, un chico iba pasando a mi lado, lo detuve y le entregué un pedazo de pergamino y después de darle las instrucciones se marchó.

Respecto a lo que paso después no le tome tanto interés, solo que en un determinado tiempo sus labios de alcohol chocaban con los míos, por fortuna Tres Escobas ya estaba vacío; pero yo sabía que ella no sentía nada era solo su necesidad.

¿Y si por un momento no actuará por conveniencia o necesidad? Ese era mi cometido, que fuera algo real.

Cosas que se responden en el próximo chap.-

Contenido del Pergamino que dio Snape al muchacho.

Lo que pasó antes y después de ese beso.

Porque es de necesidad ese beso.

Las letras en cursiva son partes extraídas del libro, ahora saben que este fic está ambientado en el 6 año de Hogwarts de Harry; y una última cosa, no sé si recordarán que en este fic si está vivo Sirius okis? Y por cierto será de vital importancia que siga así XD.


	6. Conociendo la felicidad

Había llegado por fin mi día de descanso, después de una agotadora semana de vigilancia intensiva por todo el Castillo.

¿Pero qué hacer? Ni en mis días de Hogwarts me aburría tanto en Hogsmade, por otro lado, ahora si podía beber lo que quisiera, así que bajé al bar en Tres Escobas.

Tenía que ir preparando mi garganta para algo fuerte, así que comencé con un par de cervezas de mantequilla; después whiskey de fuego, lo tomé lentamente al saber que de golpe me causaría solo un dolor de cabeza terrible, justo iba a pedir la segunda ronda cuando un camarero se acercó a mi mesa trayendo con él un vaso de vino de elfo domestico.

-Yo no lo he pedido- expliqué.

-Lo manda el señor de allá- casi me caigo de la silla cuando volteó mi cabeza y veo hacia donde el elfo señalaba, ¿Cómo podía ser él? Esto debía ser un error, que estaba dispuesta a aclarar, di las gracias, tomé el vaso y fui a su mesa con toda la dignidad que tenia aun.

-¿Por qué me dio esto?- el no se inmutó, parecía que me esperaba.

-Lo necesita, después de ver su patronus, creo que el alcohol le hará recobrar el buen gusto-hablaba con su ironía característica que tantos corajes me hizo pasar en mi años de escuela –He estado consultando en diversas fuentes, lo que sucede entre los lobos en luna llena- su voz de serpiente ponzoñosa comenzaba a herirme nuevamente, pero yo no pensaba dejarme ganar tan fácilmente, aun tenia orgullo y conciencia sobre la embriaguez.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que eso me importa?-

- La otra semana me dio la impresión que estaba interesada en ellos, tal vez demasiado – sin tomarle mucha importancia, bebí de un solo trago el vino elfico.

-Si se emborracha su torpeza se hará incontrolable Nymphadora- este no entendía que no me gustaba mi nombre.

-No sé ni siquiera por que está aquí, mejor déjeme en paz- logré articular, el efecto embriagante comenzaba su efecto, su cara se ensombreció con mis palabas y en un rápido movimiento quedo cerca de mí.

-Quiero que entienda que está en una misión, y que debe tener su mente clara y consciente-

-Con usted cerca dándome Vino de elfo domestico, será difícil eso- ya comenzaba a enfadarme su actitud.

-Debe dejar atrás los imposibles Nymphadora, solo está perdiendo el tiempo debería buscarse otro pasatiempo- y no sé si era la gran concentración de alcohol en mi cerebro que comencé a hablar sin parar

-Que curioso que me lo diga la persona más amargada y sin corazón que he conocido en mi vida, sin duda su pasatiempo es hacer pociones ¿no es así?- un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotros, sus ojos negros como noche estaban expectantes clavados en los míos, a esta distancia puede notar con mayor atención la palidez de su rostro y algunas arrugas que comenzaban a mostrarse, estuve a punto de reírme de su afamada nariz pero lo que me quedaba de cordura me lo impidió, bajé mi vista hasta sus labios ligeramente resecos y delgados, que también carecían de color; y en eso muchas preguntas se agolparon en mi mente.

¿Cuanto había pasado de la última vez que había tenido un abrazo? ¿Hace cuanto que no besaba a alguien? Sentía como se oprimían mis pulmones, lo necesitaba, prescindir tanto de ellos los había convertido en mi adicción, ahora era una necesidad, era como si ya no pudiera vivir un minuto más sin recibir un beso. Mordí mi labio, Merlín las cosas que pensaba, que estupidez; y lo peor era que él estaba ahí, aun con su vista clavada en mi; ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Giré la cabeza, y contemplé el bar de tres escobas solo; que curioso, si en la noche había más clientes, pero eran tiempos extraños y difíciles; y yo también era extraña, el seguía ahí con su cara de cansada seriedad y de un momento a otro sus labios se volvieron lo único con sabor, ya no era whiskey de fuego, vino elfico u otra bebida, todo era insípido.

No había nadie en Tres escobas, era algo a mi favor esto quedaba en absoluto secreto, la suerte veía a mi favor.

Sus labios sabor frutilla se separaron de los míos temblorosos, _¿En que estaba pensando? _Esas eran las palabras de su mente; traté de mantener compostura para cuando ella volvió a clavar sus hermosos ojos en mi ser, su cara confundida me lo decía todo; sonreír no era parte de mi vida por lo que no lo hice, aunque dentro de mí lo estaba, estaba feliz debo admitir, no había hecho nada mas, las cosas se daban por si solas.

Quedarme callado como acostumbraba era lo mejor, en un silencio yo no podía reprocharle y así ella entendería lo que me estaba pasando.

Sé que ella entendió que nadie debía saberlo, ella asintió con un ligero cabeceo, y yo también incliné la cabeza comprendiendo que de lo que había ocurrido, probablemente se repetiría; pues lo había visto en su mente, ella lo necesitaba, yo la necesitaba.


	7. Oclumancia

Después de aquel inesperado roce, pues no pienso llamarle beso, las cosas no fueron no lo mismo, iba a Hogsmade cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, cada ocasión el beso adquiría mejor su forma y ritmo, pero lo veía en su mente, cada toque, cada caricia que yo le regalaba, y ella solo pensaba en el, trataba de besarla mejor, y nada cambiaba.

-No puedo estar tanto tiempo, adiós- ya no tenía clases ni más deberes esa tarde, podía pasar incluso la noche con ella, sin embargo estaba harto de sus pensamientos, y no quería dejar de usar legeremens por si en un instante sus sentimientos cambiaban.

Tampoco podía quedarme a sabiendas que levantarían sospechas de ambos lados.

-¿Que pasó en Hogsmade que captó nuevamente tu interés Severus?- me preguntó el anciano director.

-Juré proteger a Draco, eso incluye sus visitas al pueblo- desde antes de entrar usaba Oclumancia

-Pero incluso, en días que no es de visita te ausentas- me contemplo perspicaz.

-Siempre me has dicho que despeje mi mente- respondí como reproche.

-Cierto, ¿Debo entonces pensar que sigues mis consejos? o ¿este cambio en tu actitud es por una joven? He notado que pareciera volviste a tus años de estudiante, perdona la palabra, menos agrio- por un momento creí que había perdido concentración en mi Oclumancia, sin embargo no había ocurrido ningún cambio.

-¿Me llamó solo para eso?- recobré mi actitud seria y retomó el tema de la misión de Malfoy y mis obligaciones.

¿Era verdad lo que Dumbledore había dicho? ¿Había cambiado mi forma de ser?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No era que me gustara mucho la idea, pero era reconfortante sentir viva esa parte de mi que pensé había muerto.

Por supuesto cada sensación, cada movimiento y roce, eran consagrados a él, en mis pensamientos durante los besos abundaba él; y por eso todos los días debía cerrar mi mente durante esos momentos que me visitaba, aunque nunca lograba hacer esto con éxito, siempre llegaba un punto en que mis pensamientos fluían y no los podía contener, entonces ¿Molesto?, si, molesto se iba; y volvía a sentirme vacía.

Y aquí recostada en la cama, pienso en que definitivamente tenía que practicar mas mi Oclumancia si quería que esto continuase, no sé cuanto falta para volver a ver a Remus, pero sé que no será pronto, y mientras eso sucede… ¿Por qué él me había aceptado? ¿El también se sentía tan vacio como yo? ¿Pero de quien? Si él nunca había mostrado sus sentimientos, no se le conoce nadie a quien quiera, Snape parece de esas personas que son solos en el mundo y ya, y ahora esto, ¿Y si ya tenía una persona? ¿Y si era yo?, tengo que mejorar cerrar mi mente, la próxima vez que venga y me halle pensando eso soltara una de sus tonterías irónicas "Veo que su estupidez es tan grande como su torpeza" "Preferiría fijarme en un boggart antes que en usted"


	8. Quiero El último obstáculo

¿Que mas necesitaba?

Esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, yo no era el mismo, no me sentía el mismo, llegaban momentos en los que quería olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba: de la guerra, de ser un espía, incluso de ella, porque esto me estaba afectando, ella había provocado que de repente nada más me importase.

¿Era eso? Solo ella y yo, y nada más; ¿Pero cómo? Si en su mente solo había espacio para uno; por alguna estúpida razón sabia que ningún hechizo desmemorizante causaría el efecto de olvido que necesitaba, siempre estaría ese vacío en ella, un vacio que no quería dejar a nadie y a la vez tenia preocupación de ocupar.

¿Qué más necesitaba ella para entender que era yo quien estaba ahora a su lado?

¿De qué manera le haría entrar en razón? En mi razón.

Eso es lo que quiero; por mucho tiempo quise el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras y ahora lo tenía, ¿No era entonces posible que también esta vez consiguiera lo que deseaba?

¿Cómo?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Pero por Merlín me sucede?

Mi nivel de distracción y torpeza era el mismo de siempre, sin embargo dentro de mi me sentía dividida, si esa era la palabra, rota en dos pedazos, una que sentía con el corazón y la otra con…

¡Es que esto no puede estar pasándome! Se perfectamente lo que quiero, y quiero ser feliz, con él.

Quiero saber que cuando despertaré el estará a un lado mío en la cama, quiero pensar que el no volverá a irse, que estará bien, que nada nos separará.

¿O eso desea una parte mía? Pues la otra me pide me deje llevar, que no importa nada mientras siga siendo un roce en mi piel, que si, un día volverá; pero en lo que ese día llega yo debo vivir.

¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiero?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Solo quedaba eso pendiente, lo veía ahora muy claro.

-Debes matarlo, son órdenes del Señor Tenebroso-

-No pienso matar a los de mi especie por alguien – gruñó

-Le juraste lealtad-quedó pensativo en silencio un momento

-Muy bien, pero tendrás que esperar a la luna llena-

Solo esperar…


	9. Tocando Fondo La Mentira más Grande

Fue como si millones de cruciatus se agolparan en mi pecho y al mismo tiempo trataran de arrancarme con su fuerza el corazón.

No podía ser cierto, ¡No! ¡No es cierto!

-Querida, cálmate, Tonks, por favor- me decía con su voz suave la Sra. Weasley

-¡No!- un nudo en la garganta ahogaba todos mis intentos de gritos, todo mi dolor se quedaba dentro de mí sin escapatoria, sentía que todo se derrumbaba entorno mío y después todo fue negro y apacible, como si en un segundo me quitaran el cuerpo y dejara de sentir.

Pero no había sido solo un mal sueño, me da pena verme en el espejo, he adoptado sin querer la apariencia de un inferí, ojeras marcadas rematadas con ojos rojos y cansados de llorar, y que a pesar de esto continúan produciendo lagrimas; el cabello marchito y gris, más gris incluso que cuando… Nos peleábamos; sé que otra vez por mis mejillas corre el agua salada que nace de mis ojos y es que todo me recuerda a él, hasta lo más mínimo, lo que incluso no tiene relación me lleva a su sonrisa, un gesto evoca a su mirada, en todo está él; sin embargo aquí, ya no está.

-A mí también me duele, ahora he perdido a todos mis viejos amigos, dos murieron y el otro…-

-Vete- fije mi vista en Sirius

-Pienso que deberías dejarlo ir, estamos en guerra conocemos los riesgos de esto, todos estamos expuestos a que nos suceda lo mismo-

-¡El podía escoger! ¡Dumbledore le pregunto si estaba dispuesto a irse!-

-Y el aceptó, el aceptó las consecuencias, todo lo que conlleva estar metidos en esto-no controlé más mis sentidos y caí sin fuerzas en sus brazos-Nymph, se lo que él era para ti pero yo creo que…-

-¡Tú no sabes!- logré articular entre el llanto.

Quería pensar que era un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Llevas sin comer cuatro días- ya no había rastro de la joven alegre que era; no respondió, ni un movimiento o gesto, su mirada estaba perdida.

-Dime que no es cierto- habló en tono casi de súplica

-Tú quieres engañarte pensando que es mentira, mas al igual que todos sabes cuál es la realidad, afróntala- ¿Había manera de suavizar aquello?

Me dolía verla de esta manera, pero era la única forma que en verdad lograría estar con ella por completo.

Sentí su cuerpo frio contra el mío, buscando consuelo y a la vez reprochándome de ser quien dio su mala noticia:

"- Hace dos noches fue luna llena, y mientras estaba en la guarida de Voldemort me enteré de una baja de nuestro lado- todos me vieron interesados, incluso ese Black –Fenrir Greyback atacó un pueblo de muggles durante su transformación y en su frenesí atacó también a varios de sus compañeros entre ellos a Lupin, quien desafortunadamente falleció-"

Esperaba que en pocos días ella se recuperaría y volvería a mí con más ánimos y energía; pasaron los días y esperé, vi como su vida se consumía en vano llorando y sobreviviendo como un vegetal, yo esperaba que con esto tomara mejor su decisión.

…pero no había sido así.


End file.
